Blueberry Annabeth
by Thalia's Royal King
Summary: Percy loves everthing blue, and so he makes what he loves blue.


**Blueberry Annabeth by Thalia's Royal King and abear5**

**We do not own Percy Jackson or anything related**

**Percy's pov**

Hey y'all, Percy here, you know the awesome son of Poseidon, the who saved western civilization, you know not a big deal….

So you know how I love the color blue, and my mom makes everything blue. So if I really love my girlfriend Annabeth, she should be blue too… call me seaweed brain but it kinda' makes sense, doesn't it?

So I decided to turn her blue.

…

Annabeth was teaching archery to the younger campers today, don't ask why an Apollo camper doesn't do it, 'cause I don't know. So she was gonna be busy most of the day. So I went to the Stoll Brothers. Who else would be perfect for this job? They had the best plan of mixing permanent blue dye with into a 6 gallon bucket of water, and dump it on her head.

….

After dinner, chicken and potatoes, I took her to my cabin, saying I had something to show her. While she was busy with me, the Stoll Brothers set up the bucket of permanent blue dye above the door so it would hit whoever opened it.

"Hey, Annabeth don't you think it's getting kinda' late? We shouldn't be caught breaking curfew….again." I said.

"well if you say so I never thought you were one much for rules but okay." She said reluctantly.

"Oh no, no, it's not that I already got in trouble today and it was all the Stoll's fault."

"Ha-ha, well goodnight Seaweed Brain."

I gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "Night, Blueberry"

"What?"

"Sorry, I was thinking about blueberries." (hint, hint)

I winked at her as she sighed and opened the door.

"Please don't kill me!" I said quickly as the permanent blue dye washed over her. Her expression went from confused to enraged very quickly. If she wasn't dyed blue her face would be turning red. As it was it turned a strange shade of purple as she yelled.

"PERSUES JACKSON I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU F-INN IDIOT!" I started cracking up at my blueberry Annabeth. She stormed across the room reminding me so much of the minotaur that I started laughing even harder, outside I could hear the Stolls joining my in my cackling.

But I quickly pulled riptide as I dodged her strike of her cursed knife, but I still couldn't stop laughing at her blue face. I dodged around her and out the door, I ran for the lake. On my way I passed Chiron and a few campers, they all looked at me bewildered. Then even more confused as my Blueberry Annabeth charged after me, I couldn't help but notice their booming laughter following us.

As I made it to the lake I skidded to a stop on the smooth sand. I commanded an enormous wall of water to rise behind me. Blueberry Annabeth soon followed and almost tackled me, but I sidestepped into the turf. I bring the wall of water between us but low enough so that we can see each other. I doubled over laughing as she growled at me. A group of campers had gathered to see what the commotion was about and why Annabeth was the color of a ripe blueberry.

The strange thought occurred to me that Dionysus would like her more now that she was resembled one of his precious berries. Then again probably not, he doesn't give a crap about any of us except maybe his kids but even that's iffy.

Annabeth started rapidly cursing at me in ancient Greek. I will not translate it for you let's just say it consisted of me being lower than a dead, rotting sewer rat, and she would prefer me without a head.

I started waving my hands in a way that would say 'shut up!' as I tried to control my laughter.

She calmed down enough so that she was only muttering curses at me. The other campers had also quieted down enough to hear my explanation. I saw the Stolls making bets, but I couldn't hear what they were for, but I was sure they were probably betting on how long it would take for Annabeth to beat me up, or kill me.

"Ok, ok, calm down and I'll explain." I said as soon as I could speak coherently though my laughter.

"Well you better start explaining fast because I know your weak point, Perseus." She was giving me her trademark death glare that sobered me up instantly. But at least she didn't use my last name again; having her use my full first name was bad enough.

"Well you know how I love blue stuff right? Soooooo I was thinking that since I love you so much shouldn't you be blue to?"

"Gods Perseus you are such a SEAWEED BRAIN! That is the stupidest idea EVER!" She screamed at me, turning an odd shade of purple again.

I quietly sniggered to myself. She noticed and yelled even louder, "PERSEUS JACKSON YOU BETTER PRAY TO THE GODS TO SAVE IF THIS DOESN'T COME OFF SOON!"

"Um, Annabeth… it's kinda' permanent dye." I saw the Stolls give each other a high five.

Annabeth looked at me furious, and stormed off, heading in the direction of a few Hecate campers, probably to ask them if they could remove it.

Then suddenly she whipped around and threw her knife at me as I was laughing, it hit me square on the nose and knocked me flat and made me lose concentration on my water wall so it splashed all over me. I was lucky that I had the Achilles Curse or else the knife would've gone straight through my skull.

Annabeth continued to the Hecate campers who looked terrified and the other campers scurried out of the way. I saw that the Stoll brothers had a camera and were snapping about a bazillion pictures.

Chiron came trotting up to see why so many campers were out after lights out. The campers quickly dispersed to their cabins. Talking excitedly about what had just happened. I was still sitting in the surf when Chiron trotted up to me. I stood up and willed myself to be dry.

"What did you do?" Chiron asked me.

"How do you know it was me?" I asked curious.

"You were wet, which you never get wet unless you want to or if you're largely distracted, and you always seem to be in the middle of most things."

"Good point." And it was.

"So what did you do?" He was very persistent so I decided to be out with it.

"I turned Annabeth blue." He look bewildered for a moment then started cracking up, he shook his head in disbelief and walked slowly back to the Bid House still laughing.

I smiled slightly to myself as I started back to my cabin, wondering how long I'll have a Blueberry Annabeth for.

**By Thalia's Royal King and abear5**

**Please review**


End file.
